1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of missile-launching ships, and in particular, to a torpedo tube.
2. Description of Related Art
On board a submarine or any other type of missile launcher, the torpedo tube is submerged and its operation requires that the pressure inside the tube be equalized with the environment, namely water, before being placed in communication therewith. It must thus, in particular, withstand water pressure which, in the case of submarines, may be approximately 100 bars. For this reason, the torpedo tube generally made of steel and its dimensions are permanently established when the craft is designed.
These torpedo tubes include slides, for example, an upper slide and two lower slides, arranged in an equilateral or isosceles triangle which are fixed and define a maximum circumference for the launcher. These slides limit friction between the device and the tube when the device is launched.
To increase the offensive and defensive capabilities of these craft, it has been proposed to launch various devices, possibly of different sizes, with a single tube.
However, while the slides are correctly positioned for properly launching a large-caliber device, this is not true for a lower-caliber device where the device can even rest directly on the tube if the diameter of the device is less than the space between the two lower slides.
The invention provides a multicaliber torpedo tube that is technically not complex, takes up little space, and requires little ancillary equipment.
The torpedo tube may include supporting devices able to support the torpedo and limit its friction when launched, such as slides. The supporting devices also may include variable-geometry devices able to assume at least two positions, namely one through which there passes a circle whose diameter is equal to the maximum permissible diameter of the torpedo and a second through which there passes a circle with a smaller diameter than the maximum permissible diameter. These variable-geometry devices may include inflatable bladders.
According to an additional aspect, the bladders may be connected to a single circuit, and this circuit can include a pipe having a connector connectable, for example, to a compressed-air system, an air compressor, a liquid system, or a pump.
According to another aspect, the bladders may be connected to a compressed-gas or liquid system, the latter possibly being water.
According to an additional aspect, the tube may include an upper slide having a groove.
According to a particular aspect, the groove may be in the shape of a cavity terminating in its lower part. The cavity may also be in the shape of a tee (T) or an omega (xcexa9).
A device according to the invention enables objects of various sizes to be launched, these objects possibly being torpedoes, decoys, manned devices, containers, etc., and also enables the number of tubes necessary for these launches to be decreased.